ZombieStuck
by PuzzleLeafs
Summary: In a post-apocoliptic zombie out-break aftermath. Vriska Serket struggles to survive with her new found companions.
1. Hello

"Fucking Bastards!" Vriska yelled down below as she hurriedly scrabbled up the tree in haste, swinging up to the next branch. She glances down, rightly fully so. She was only about 8 feet up but of course they couldn't reach her from there. Those blithering idiots. She wanted to put a bullet through there brain, oh wait… not a bad idea. Vriska carefully unzipped her duffle bag and rummaged through it for a second. How could she have been so stupid! She could of saved the trouble of climbing up a fuck-ass pine tree by just getting it out earlier. With an angry snort Vriska pulled out the sniper she had pulled of an officers dead body earlier that day to find it with only 4 bullets left. Every second just got more and more irritating didn't it Fate? Sometimes you can be such a jerk! Vriska looked down again aiming the gun at her first revolting creature kept trying to claw it's way up the tree but it wouldn't stop moving! She spit on it, admittingly not just trying to catch the ghoul's attention.

It looked up; it's horrid, rotten face blankly staring up at her. Torn mouth gaping wide, hungry for it's next victim. Vriska fired the bullet straight to the beast's head. The monster stumbled back before falling to the ground. With a sigh, Vriska grabbed her bag and was just about to climb down when she realized she hadn't zipped it back up. With horror she looked down to see her locket falling out of the back and as she grasped the air between her fingers, ducking to catch it she slipped. With a scream she fell through the air, slowly plummeting to the ground after her locket. With a thud she landed on her left arm and screeched out in pain. "FUCK! FREAKIN SHIT THAT HURTS!" She fought back tears and grappled with her other arm to grab the locket and run when she heard a moan. Franticly she looked up and jumped to her feet, clutching her possibly broken arm and let out a deep growl. Before the bushes could part she started to run, knowing that she had no chance if she waited any longer. Running in large strides she raced through the woods, her scream had drawn them to her, she knew it. It was her own damn freaking fault. She knew they where all around her, if she didn't make it out of the woods soon those bastards would surround her and she had left her bag in the tree when she fell.

She felt like a fly in a spider's web, the opposite of her usual sense. She couldn't lose her cool though. She kept running. Twigs snapped and branches scarped her face catching in her long black pony tail- she knew she should cut it but she hated the idea of it-and ripping small patches of hair out. And then, she hit the pavement. The sun shining bright against her cold pale skin while the forest was filled with darkness and shadow. It was a highway, stretching long and pale, parting the forest and a golden field. A gas station lay maybe a mile off. They where everywhere. Slowly lumbering toward her in their creepy menacing way. She shuddered and glanced around her quickly. There was always, ALWAYS and escape route. Some trick to get out, always when the hero was stuck. It had worked for you over the last few years. Vriska turned around quickly but coolly, keeping her calm but jumped as she saw the rotten body's fumbling to her out of the woods. She stumbled back, they where closing in on her. Suddenly she saw something glint on the pavement and she quickly ran and picked it up. It was a small, pointed piece of glass. She twisted to look behind her, the stench was overwhelming and they where only a few yards away on all sides. Vriska started to block out the noises. Okay. She had one sort of weapon, her mind and a terrible situation where at worst, her guts could be ripped out of her alive as the zombies slowly ate her while she would watch in horror, unless of course they ate her eyes first, then she wouldn't be able to watch. She had to figure out a way to beat these bastards.

Suddenly a cold hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. She roared and slashed out with her weapon. Someone roared in return as she was pulled of the ground and landed on hard metal. "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU BITCH, I JUST FUCKIN SAVE YOUR FUCKIN LIFE!" Someone yelled. Vriska turned to rescuer as she lay on the bottom of the back of the truck. A short boy about her age sat clutching his hand. Screaming cuss words at her like he was about to die. Vriska grinned as the truck drove farther away from the hoard which had cornered you. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT,?" The boy yelled at her. "Shut up!" She heard a girl say and she turned around to see another rescuer about her age driving, she wore red glasses and had shoulder length black hair. Vriska grinned again, laughing. " Where the fuck did you two come from?" Her second rescuer kept driving but Vriska could see the girl grinning through the mirror.


	2. Lucky timing

" Names Terezi. We where parked at the gas-station" the girl yelled behind her back. "I saw the zombie hoard and knew they must be after something and it definintly wasn't an animal. When we got back in the truck I spotted you, Karkat here didn't want to go; 'Everyman for himself' or some shit like that. Anyway we came and got you. We where actually just getting supplies so we could get back to camp, since there are so many walkers around I guess we're going to have to find a new one though" she sighed as they drove around a corner along a dusty dirt road into the woods. "Guess we're going to just have to pick everyone up." Vriska looked at her. "Wait, you guys have MORE people? Your kidding right?" She said, her voice hinting with malice. "I don't like it when people mess with me." Terezi kakled and quickly jerked the steering wheel to the left. The truck lurched and Karkat threw another fit about driving more carefully after he was almost flung of the side of the truck, he refused to talk to Vriska and kept his ingured hand hidden, he ended up switching seats with Terezi a bit later. Man he was annoying, it was also pretty funny though Vriska thought to herself. "So, I didn't catch your name. Whe're you from?" Terezi asked as she stopped the car and switched places with Karkat due to his ranting. "Vriska Serket, San Fransisco." Vriska replied, she knew she shouldn't be rude to the people that rescued her but " Not that you two would seem to have the brains to know where that is, driving through a hoard to save a complete stranger." Terezi grinned with pointed teeth. "Well I'm from Seattle. Karkat came all the way from Pheonix." "Don't talk about me behind my fucking back!" They heard Karkat yell from the drivers seat. They where moving quick enough but this would just drag on forever. Vriska groaned "Why are you so slow Karkat? Dear Gog this is so annoying! Do you guys really have a camp out here?"

Terezi laughed again "Yessss, we're almost there so you don't have to bitch about it." Vriska look around her. She saw a black mini-van and a small cooking fire. Sleeping bags were rolled open and small batches of supplies lay in piles on the ground. "Welcome to our lovely and beuitiful home! " Terezi said as she jumped of the back of the truck and pulled out a few bags from the front. "Hey everyone! Wake-up! We got some more food!" She yelled as she walked over to the camp. Vriska got out carefully, not hitting her ingured arm and walked over to the camp site. Suddenly a ball of orange fur wizzed past. Vriska jumped back quickly in surprise as the cat sped by towards Terezi and the van. Terezi jumped back in turn as the cat rounded the corner. Vriska walked over to see where it was going. A tall girl with short black hair stood across from Terezi. "Hello, my name is Kanaya, it is a pleasure to meet you. May I enquire what your name is?" The girl asked politly. "Why the hell do you have a cat here?" Vriska asked ignoring Kanaya completely. "Won't it just get killed by Zombies imediantly?"

Terezi laughed. "The Tigers to fast. Nobody can get Tiger. Though I wanted to name him Dragon. Roar!" Vriska frowned. Nothing seemed to annoy or bug this girl in the least. The other girl continued to seem unemotional. " Hey wait Kanaya," Terezi asked, " Wait, where are Gam and Tavros?"

"Those two went on a stroll through the woods to get Tavros to calm down, why? Is there a predicament?"

"SHIT! How could you let this fucking happen!" Karkat yelled again, it seemed the only time he EVER talked was when he yelled. " Which way did they go?" Kanaya pointed far of to the left. "They went in that generalized direction."

" Everyone! Follow me, we have to get to them!"


	3. Meeting some new dorks

As Vriska wondered through the dark and depressing woods our favorite and most joyful heroine thought to herself why the fuck was she looking for two people she had never met, one of whom was apparently a complete chicken while the other was a phycopathic nut-job. She pondered this question for a short matter of time before she realized that if she didn't, it would be more likely she would be the trippee then the tripper. The girl irritably stopped around looking for tufts of hair or clothing behind the other three members of the group. Over the past two hours she had decided that she enjoyed both of the girls company while, well… Karkat wasn't really what you would call pleasant. Although Kanaya was somewhat boring, Terezi was quite entertaining. Vriska had discovered that they both had an interest in role-playing and where apparently also both in the top 40 players.

Vriska had then decided if she ever figured out a way to get back to MMORPG's that she and Terezi would form a team called Team Scourge and would be the best Flarp players ever in existence. Vriska stopped as she heard a low moaning noise to her far left and turned around quickly. Apparently everyone else had noticed it to and they all ran quickly to the sound. They stopped at a clearing. Two young boys, around 13 stood next to each-other, back to back and Vriska saw in fear that three zombies had cornered them. The taller one had a large stick in his hand and was grinning like a fuckin maniac while the other one… was he crying? Vriska stood and watched as Karkat, Terezi and Kanaya ran over to help them out. It took a few moments but soon enough all four of them had managed to smash the brains out of there pursuers while the other-one sat on the ground and cried. _Wimp. _Vriska turned around quickly once they had finished, not bothering to talk to either of the new comers and headed back the way they had come. After a few minutes of silence other them the incredabely obnoxious humming of the tall boy, Vriska decided to say that they had to get out of here because there was a hoard coming in this direction. "W-who exactly are y-you?" The boy with the jacket asked Vriska carefully and quitly. She glared at him in response and jogged back all the way to the truck. Once everyone got back they finished there little "introductions" and packed everything up. "Where do you think we should go?" Asked Terezi, STILL managing to keep a smile on. "We'll go wherever we fucking want to go!" Vriska frowned, Karkat had to much self- confidence. "Hey, you guys, I don't WANT to be of help to you guys of course but can't we just head up to the lake? I mean, I went there a few years back. There's a secluded area by the top of the cliff surrounded by forest." She said hastely. "That sounds to me like a very complete and logical plan." Answered Kanaya. "Then let's all take a vote!" yelled Terezi eagerly. A chorus of I's where shouted. "Well then I guess it's decided. Let us head of to the new camp site." Kanaya smiled. Karkat stood up. "Everyone pack up. Me, Terezi and Gamzee can take the truck. Kanaya you can drive Tavros and Vriska." Everyone nodded and began to fix up camp.


	4. Travel

Vriska climbed into the crowded van. All the supplies had been crammed in the back, leaving a small area for a few people to sit up in the front. It seemed as if the tidel wave of supplies could topple over any moment crushing her and her fellow passengers. Tavros sat across from her fideling with his thumbs and had a worried expression on his face, Kanaya had wisely taken the job as driver. And put the van in gear. Vriska sat quitly along with the other two in the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Well then, why don't we have a nice chat then?" asked Kanaya trying to find a conversation point. "So I heard you are from San Fransico? I actually came from the Bay Area as well, Berkeley actually, quite close." She said kindly. She glanced quickly behind her smiling at Vriska at giving Tavros a quite glance. He took this as a que to continue the conversation. "and I'm uh, well I'm from the area around Vacaville…. You know, in the valley…. Near Sacramento…." Vriska looked at him sternly. "Seriously, you think I don't know where that is when it's only probably and hour or a half drive?" The car bounced, Vriska was lurched forward, bumping her head against the wall of the car. "Fuck!" Tavros began to sit up when Kanaya interrupted him. "Sh!" She unrolled the car window. Karkat and his truck drove up. "The roads blocked. Another reckage of fuck-ass cars. We'll have to make a turn back, head up the north way. It might be tricky but stick close behind us." Kanaya simply answered with a nod of her head, swiftly swerving the car around. Vriska sighed, this was soooooooo boring! Looking around the car she saw nothing of interest except a nervous and pathetic looking Tavros(not actually very interesting to be honest). She stared out the window resting her chin on her fist. The trees skimmed by in a blur like she was looking at some kind of painting(she generally wasn't much of an art person so she had no idea what to call it). The forest slowly passed as the van drove out of the woods heading into an open area of fields. The grass was long and gold, nothing was left for crops anymore. Only weeds and grasses remained, sprouting up wildly about the area. The car slowed. She moved her eyes up to the windshield to notice the truck turning up along a dirt road into the grass. The cars moved more slowly and carefully now. Kanaya took the time to look at there surroundings before moving on at a faster pace. Vriska relaxed again, she didn't really have anything to worry about it's not like there was much danger now or anything. Although it would have been safer to stick to a main road, they where heading North-West, the opposite direction from where they had come. Vriska's thoughts wondered gently. Images of life a few years ago floated about along with random murmerings of ideas or plans. Her eye-lids felt heavy… how long had they been driving? Why couldn't they just fucking get there all ready? It was probably Karkat's driving….

"h-hey, hey Vriska? Did you fall asleep? I'm, uh, sorry but where here, you know, if I kind of woke you up…" Vriska's eyes snapped open. "Of course I wasn't sleeping you dim-wit. It's the middle of the day, how could I fall asleep?" _How the fuck did I just almost fall asleep? Damn it, those two are just boring._ Vriska sighed, pushing herself up off the seat. "Let's check it out then."


	5. New friends

Feferi sat along the edge of the warm campfire; she could feel the heat of the fire on her face. It was almost dusk and she had decided to sit down for a while before going to look for plants to cook with. Equius and Nepeta had headed out earlier that afternoon to go hunt for some more food while she had stayed behind to tend to camp with Eridan who was keeping look out. Sollux was busy trying to fix the intercom in the minivan, which although Eridan seemed COMPLETELY glubbing negative about it, it would probably get fixed eventually though, knowing Sollux! Aradia was… well she wasn't QUITE sure where Aradia was but the group trusted her to know what to do, she was a bit of an adventurer after all.

Feferi stood up to stretch, everyone had been quite busy today, first the car broke down, Equius had to fix that and quickly, but he hadn't had all the right parts. She and Eridan had to go drive down into the small town down below the hill which was a ways off, leaving the rest of camp to stay on high alert incase of a problem due to neither car being available! Luckily it all worked out in the end after she and Eri got the spare parts necessary after some scavenging.

The sun was almost beneath the sky when the rest of the troop returned. Nepeta had caught a deer while Aradia had already found some herbs to lighten the load. Everyone had decided to take a brake for dinner but Eridan had whined about him "wworking more then evveryone else!" so Feferi had to take his place in the watch tower for the day. She'd climbed up to the roof or the minivan, sitting in the foldable chair placed earlier. The sky was pretty today; it seemed like one of the few things still beautiful in the world after the attack…. Feferi shook her head; she had to get out of this fuck! She shook her head, she had to get out of that funk, she was usually so positive! The sky was still amazing though, a fantastic fix of orange and yellow, the sun was almost down, she wondered how much longer it would be before Sollux finished his food so she could head down, as she turned her head she noticed something in the woods a bit off… it look like a fire. It didn't seem to grow or moved, it had a continuous smoke pattern…. It had to be controlled! "EVERYONE! " The rest of the group looked up at her quizzically. "THERE'S A FIRE! I THINK IT'S CONTROLLED! WE SHOULD GO CHECK IT OUT!" She scrambled excitedly down the car and grabbed her trident from her old seat along with a flashlight to explore!

The trees where dark as Feferi, Equius, Nepeta, Eridan, Sollux and Aradia travelled into the woods, following the small bright light through the forest. Shadows passed they snuck by and approached the clearing. They could see a campfire had been formed in the opening and… and there where people! More people! She heard Nepeta start to sniffle behind her, this was amazing. Feferi started to run out of the forest towards the new people but Eridan grabbed her arm. "Fef, I don't know if that's a good idea. These people could be dangerous!" He whispered quickly. Feferi frowned. "What do you mean? These are other people! Do you know what a fantastic chance this is? And just look at them, they only have six peoples, same as us! How would they be dangerous?"

"But Fef-" Eridan was cut of as Sollux grabbed his arm in turn.

"Let her go fithh boy. We aren't wathting thith chance jutht becauthe of thome thtupid hunch of yourth."

"Wwhat do you mean STUPID HUNCH? I wwould like to inform you that wwe DO NOT know these people? This could cause trouble for MY group if you just decided these things by yourself, you geek!" Eridan was getting upset, almost shouting.

"What do you mean by YOUR group huh?" Sollux growled in return.

Feferi glanced behind her. The figures by the fire place where starting to move, they must have heard them. "Guys! Guys!" She hissed at the two bickering. "GUYS!" She said, raising her voice quickly. The two looked at her. "Shut up." She pointed over to the strangers, who were walking slowly in their direction.

Feferi beckoned the rest of the team. As they walked towards the clearing. She brushed her hair back and dusted of her skirt, not like it would do any good because she hadn't combed her hair in weeks, nor had she gotten a chance to buy new clothes. The group cleared the woods and entered the open area.

"Hello everyone, my names Feferi. These are Nepeta, Equius, Aradia, Sollux and Eridan. Who are you? " She asked with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Equius?!" Vriska stared at the relativly swetty mess before her. "What the fuck are you doing here!?"

The boy just stammered, trying to find something to say in return.

"Equius? Why do you know the scary girl?" Nepeta, the short girl with the slightly annoying voice asked, she was holding Tiger captive, Vriska really didn't think he would get a chance to escape from her tight grasp after she'd baited him into going near.

She waited a few seconds for a reply, still not receiving much more then a murmur. Nepeta looked over at Vriska in hope of a reply herself.

"We used to be neighbors. I'm just surprised he managed to stay alive." Vriska answered in return.

Nepeta giggled. "Well I doubt he would have made it without the rest of us but he has definently been a GRRREAT help!"

Vriska turned away knowing she would simply end up disappointed at the end of that conversation. She returned her attention to the main conversation between Karkat, Kanaya, Feferi and Sollux.

"You guyth justht arrived today?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah, Vriska over there caused a bit of a FUCKING ZOMBIE HOARD to come running in our direction after we saved her ass." Karkat replied irritably(but then again, when wasn't he?)

"Oh! Then I guess you guys might as swell comb over and stay at our camp! We have a small fresh water stream running nearby and it 's a great look-out point! It doesn't look like you guys are really set up yet either!" Feferi smiled.

Kanaya looked over to Karkat who was about to say they where; "Goddamn fine and didn't need any stupid help" but she stopped him. "I believe the rest of the group and I would love to accept your offer."

Terezi who sat next to her agreed. "As official team leader I agree with this idea!"

Karkat mumbled something about it not being decided and Terezi punched him jokingly.

Eridan also seemed to be protesting but Feferi and Sollux had managed to get him to go sit in the corner by forcing everyone to ignore him as he drew in the dirt with a stick. Nearby, Tavros seemed to be joyfully talking with Aradia on a topic of possible interest, as she approached she heard a small burst of laughter from Aradia and Tavros giggling.

"So, whats so funny?" Vriska smirked.

"Oh, it's uh….. nothing." Tavros managed to stammer.

"Ooooh! Are you going to leave me out of such a fun conversation? You guys are such bullies!" Vriska said in obvious mockery.

Aradia sighed. "We were just talking about action role-play, and you really don't seem the kind of person interested so feel free to leave."

Vriska frowned. "What are you talking about I love that stuff! Me and Terezi over there have our own team all set up. Guess I must have just never heard of you since you don't really seem up for the game."

"I really do not care about your stupid mockery spider girl, but would you just go away?"

Vriska let out an exasperated sigh and headed back to the group conversation, not of course before spotting the sleeping Gamzee on the ground and hopping on him of course, what kind of person would she have been if she hadn't? Her head glanced behind her to see Aradia glaring at her and Tavros being the stupid wimp he was, simply looking pathetic. She winked.

As she returned to her seat by the fire it seemed as though everything had been organized for their stay at the other camp. As the rest of her group began to pack up she remained seated. Nothing like a good "have every body else do the work " event to brighten those cold zombie filled nights.

_ :p - d: _

They had quickly made it to the new camp. To be honest, it actually was quite a bit nicer then theirs, far better location as well. And the food! Man that shit was good.

The troop was sitting around the fire with the other team. Getting to know each-other and such. Suddenly Feferi clapped. Grabbing everyones attention. "Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming but there is an important topic we should probably mention… do any of you know how the virus started yet?"

The group stilled. Karkat shook his head qietly. "None of us understand what has happened."

Sollux sighed. "Then I guethth we better tell you."

* * *

><p>Sorry about this chapter(I know it's still super short)... I really didn't know what to do and wanted to try social interaction... yeah, not the best idea. Don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter and then we get back to violence, as should be included in any zombie story.<p> 


	7. How it began

"Tho, it wath an expirement founded by the government. They thought they may need thome kind of bio-weapon ath a back up for a dangerouth attack from who knowth what. Leth thart with the bathicth, the infection can only infect humanth, it hath-"

"Okay. Stop right there." Vriska said. "Do you really think Thollux here is the best person person to explain something important to us? Personally, I could only understand about half of what he said!"

Sollux sighed, "Do I really have to-"

"She kind of has a point… sorry." Feferi said with a reassuring smile.

Sollux frowned. "Whatever," He gestured to Aradia.

"It started with an experiment. Its kind of funny really, they weren't even trying to cure anything. The infection is more like cancer, it infects one cell and spreads slowly to the rest, one at a time until it infects the entire body, of course you die when it gets to any necessary part of the body, that is such as the heart or the brain. The brain is treated separately though. Instead of loosing its ability to continue working, it shuts down temporarily. Then it is re-animated, but not truly the same, only the basics of the neurological system. It allows the rest of the body to move, under control of the brain, but as we know the brain works oddly in this case for it cannot function properly. It doesn't send nutrience to the rest of the body, it eventually dissolves for the body can no longer maintain itself, and it also rots in a similar fashion. But then, there's the cannibalism, the reason for a need to eat human flesh isn't hunger. It's more of a leftover craving for life. Don't mistake this for loneliness or a sign someone still cares or thinks. "

"The experiment they where working on was for a bio-weapon, yeah I know, it sounds so weird out loud but they actually where. It was government funded, though only for extreme cases were it to be used. Someone had broken one of the vials the experiment had been forged in, it had just been another sample, and they didn't even know what it did. She had been sent home that day after work being told things like 'It's harmless, don't worry. It's going to be fine, nothing bad has happened so far.'" Aradia laughed sadly.

"They didn't know how wrong they where. My mother tried to relax but it wouldn't work, when she got home she was pale, her arm up to her elbow seemed to be somewhat… swollen. She said it was nothing but my dad called her work. They said the same thing. She passed away sometime that night, thank god my father was sleeping on the couch incase she had been sick. She burst into my room that day a few years ago… just the same as the rest of them. My father had heard me scream and had gotten me out in time; we didn't know what was happening. We called her work but no one picked up, then we went to the Police, who disregarded my father as crazy. We had driven back home that day, obviously not sure what had happened. When we got home she was gone, and the infection had already started. We had escaped from the outskirts of New York early for the infection. We had managed to pack some supplies and grabbed a few of her journals and work logs but we didn't fully understand what was happening. My father and I had created our own refugee can as the infection began, but we were almost weaponless in the wilderness of Maine as the World died out. It had been about six months when we had decided to go out. Civilization was gone by then, nothing remained of how our lives used to be, and the only one I had was my father…" Aradia finished.

Everyone was shuffling in their seats uncomfortably, Tavros was crying faintly.

"I'm very sorry." Kanaya said slowly "Thank you for sharing this with us, it's good information to know. But, how long is it before the infection takes over?"

Sollux took back over again. "About 6 hours before that host shuts down and 2 hours later before re-animation."

Everyone nodded faintly in recognition.

Feferi smiled lightly. "So um, how about we all get to bed then shall we? Nepeta and me will be sharing a tent, Same for Vriska and Terezi, and Gamzee and Karkat. Kanaya, would it be okay if you took the van?" Kanaya nodded. "Okay great! Uh, Equius can sleep in the usual car, Sollux in the other. Eridan, you can have your own tent like always… who am I forgetting… oh that's right! Aradia, would it be okay if you slept in the van with Kanaya?"

"That would be fine with me."

"Good! Now Tavros, where do you usually sleep? "

"Oh… uh, well… Kanaya usually shares a tent with Terezi so I usually just sleep in the van…."

"Oh! Okay, that must mean we have an extra tent! Here let's set it up next t Vriska and Terezis"

Tavros nodded faintly and glanced over to that tent. Terezi gave him one of her really creepy grins and Vriska just looked at him…. With… well… her look thing she gave him…. He couldn't really describe it, uh, very well. He shuffled over and helped set up the tent, not saying much. Feferi gave him a quick smile when she was done and head over to her own tent. Tavros climbed into his own. And crawled into his sleeping bag. It was soft and warm compared to the cold winter air. Tavros was possibly the only one still keeping track of the days; he was starting to feel it had almost no point anymore. It wasn't far from spring, only January 25th. Tavros sighed. He felt really alone out here, he still missed his family. He drifted of to sleep, with the shadows dancing across his tent eerily.


	8. Watch

"Wake up idiot, we're going on patrol." Vriska yelled into the front of Tavros' tent. The thin boy grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he adjusted to current surroundings. His fluffy, brown, Mohawk flopped sillily to the side. She yawned leaning into the tent. "Are you just going to sit here or are you going to get up? What the fuck is wrong with this tent anyway? If a zombie came in here right now how would you defend yourself? Your weird little… lance thing is all the way over in this corner, you'd never be able to reach it, and you even left your guns and boots outside!"

Tavros, by now had recognized his situation. " … um, okay I got it but can I please put some pants on now?"

Vriska snorted, her face illuminating red, "Yeah, not my fault these jerks are making us wake up so early." Not like we would have gotten much more sleep anyway. Vriska exited the tent and headed over to the nearest tree. She sat down, one knee up against her chest and looked out over her camp. The fire had been put out early, after she had gone to bed (Terezi had wanted to stay up all night talking, she had just pretended to fall asleep so she would shut up). Most of the others had already headed out after a quick breakfast of old oatmeal, which some was left for her and her new partner. Aradia was keeping watch over camp with Equius today while Feferi, Eridan, Karkat and Terezi had gone off scavenging the nearest town.

She was pretty sure a few people where sleeping in now that they all could work together and had extras. Her stomach grumbled loudly. Guess I better go eat. Vriska scrambled up, brushing off the remnants of pine needles and dirt from her pants. She walked over to the fire-pit; the air was so clean and fresh up here closer to the mountains that her oatmeal smelled like pine needles. It didn't make it any worse considering Terezi had made it. Tavros stumbled out of his tent, his laces getting caught on the zipper of the opening tripping him. Vriska laughed and went back to eating her breakfast. Tavros stumbled over, due to his personality, she would have thought of him as short but he was actually a bit taller then her, making everything he did slightly more awkward and comedic. He stooped over the cooking pot outside, spooning up some of the brown mush.

"So, I hear you and Aradia played FLARP together?"

She looked over a Tavros, who nodded. She could see his face brighten, he looked so happy just thinking about it.

"I always wondered why they called it FLARP, it's not even live action?"

Tavros nodded. Vriska put her bowl down and started packing up while Tavros continued to eat. She stood ready for a few seconds. "Well?" She asked irritably.

Tavros looked up in surprise.

"Oh! Um, just a second!" Tavros jumped up, panicking and putting down his bowl. He jogged over to his tent and grabbed his weapons, stuffing on his boots.

Vriska let out an exasperated sigh. The young Hispanic boy jogged up to her, his face apologetic. She turned her head away dramatically. "Let's go."

The two made their way into the forest. The birches and pines spread out openly making open paths for them to follow. "Okay," Vriska began "We have to keep heading North for about 1 mile, then we make a right and continue for about 2, we pretty much make a squire so it can't be hard."

"Oh, uh, okay, so are we on the look-out for zombies or something?"

"Zombies, hunters, other people in our way, wild animals. That stuff."

"Oh, okay then…. So you, um, grew up in San Francisco?"

Vriska nodded. "Yeah, it was cool I guess. I can't say it was especially interesting or something though, pretty boring. I grew up as an only child with my mother, she was a real bitch but she took care of me I guess. I lived in the same apartment complex as the sweaty guy, Equius; we went to the same school and hung out sometimes. Your from Sacramento right?"

"Uh, yeah… we lived near the edge of Meadow-View. My three older sisters and me worked at our parent's restraunt when we weren't babysitting our brother, it was doing really great. Our parents were thinking they had enough money to buy a new house in a better area but they, um… never really got to it-"

Vriska frowned. "Come on we should hurry up, I think I saw something move in the shadows."


End file.
